


Cuddle Bug

by Texan_Red_Rose



Series: Kam's White Tiger!Weiss AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Boundaries, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weiss Schnee is a Faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Coco comforts her girlfriend after an upsetting day and the two have a frank discussion about being affectionate and PDAs. And then a fair amount of practice.





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for @kambiteydragon! It’s pure, tooth rotting fluff.

Coco yawned, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms over her head. With all her assignments done, she could turn her attention to more important things, like relaxing in the few hours she had left before the rest of her team returned. Velvet had convinced the boys to go into town, something about visiting a new shop that opened- she’d honestly only been paying half attention. Not because she didn’t care, of course, but purely because she had a bit of a crisis on her hands and that kinda priority over her teammates’ harmless evening plans.

Pulling out her scroll, she decided to test the waters.

_Hey, you still up?_

She really wouldn’t be surprised if her girlfriend had just gone to bed. Apparently, something happened during the day that she was reluctant to talk about, venting only in vague descriptions and half finished thoughts. Usually, if she let the woman’s frustrations run their course, she’d exhaust herself, sleep it off, and then wake up far more rational. However, Coco always sent a text to check on her, just in case.

Today proved to be the exception as she heard three sharp raps on her door a handful of minutes later. Already dressed in her pajamas- a nice tank to match her eyes and long pants in a lighter shade- Coco figured she was decent enough and opened it, only to be met with the still simmering fury of her girlfriend.

“Hey, Ice Cube,” she said with a soft smile, stepping aside and motioning inside. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” The words were terse, the tension in her shoulders wound tighter than normal, but then against that seemed to be the natural state for Weiss Schnee, especially when she had her ears flicked back, laying flat against her skull. The white fur was almost impossible to pick out among the strands of her hair but the black stripes helped; unlike other feline Faunus, white tiger Faunus could flatten their ears  _much_ more, almost making them indistinguishable when her hair wasn’t pulled into a ponytail. Sometimes, she thought that might be why she did it in the first place. “Did you finish your homework?”

“Yes, dear.” Coco rolled her eyes but took the question in stride, following her girlfriend over until they were both sat on her bed. Perhaps she’d underestimated Weiss’ frustrations, seeing as she hadn’t even bothered changing out of her uniform yet. Although she didn’t mind the issued clothing, the heiress usually preferred her combat skirt to the comparatively flimsy material. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No! … yes.” Weiss growled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. “It was just a stupid comment that got under my skin and I  _hate_ that it did but I can’t seem to do anything about it. So now, here I am, after three hours of practice, tired and sore and hungry-”

“Okay, slow down there, cream puff. You’re working yourself up again.” Reaching over to the stand beside her bed- thankfully, upperclassman rooms had  _far_ more space than those tiny shoe boxes they had in first year- and opened the top drawer, pulling out a few chocolate bars she kept on standby and a cup of instant ramen. “First, eat these while I heat up some ramen for you.”

“I don’t want chocolate.” Despite the protest, she accepted the bars and immediately tore one open. Perhaps a dessert before a meal wasn’t the  _best_ method to deal with a stressful day- or maybe just not the healthiest- but it also worked remarkably well. “I just can’t believe he’d have the  _gall_ -”

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” She gently prodded, hitting a button on the electric kettle, leaning back against the desk they’d dubbed their makeshift kitchen, a vital resource during finals week. “In your own words.”

“Jaune was up to his usual antics again, trying to ask me out, and I told him I’m happily  _in_ a relationship.” She paused to take a bite of the chocolate bar, waiting until her mouth was clear again before continuing, always so adherent to her manners even when it was just the two of them. “And  _he_ comes back with ‘you don’t have to make someone up; you could just say no’ as if I  _haven’t_  been doing that for the past two months!” Then she shot to her feet, beginning to pace while waving the half eaten chocolate bar around. “But,  _for whatever reason_ , all I could say was how  _dare_  he accuse me of making something like that up, as if I  _don’t_  have a caring and loving girlfriend who gives me chocolate and makes me dinner- thank you, by the way, I just realized how hungry I am- but that’s beside the point! He comes back with ‘well, why aren’t you ever with her’ like I  _can’t_  be in a relationship without some manner of proof, by  _dust_ it shouldn’t get me this angry.”

Now, she’d entered dangerous territory, and she mulled over how to proceed while pouring in the bubbling water from the kettle. “I thought you’d be happy.”

“ _Why_ would I be happy?” Despite the initial heat to her words, her ears flicked up, canting towards Coco in interest.

“Well, you wanted our relationship to be low key and, if Jaune was completely oblivious about it, that means it’s probably working.” Grabbing a set of chopsticks from the plethora available- Yatsu had a habit of snatch up any disposable ones he came across, for situations like these- she started stirring the softening noodles. “He’s usually pretty obvious with his intentions, so if no one else  _stopped_ him, that probably means they don’t know either. It’s a good sign.”

She kept her attention on the cup in her hands but she could see out of the corner of her eye the way Weiss fidgeted on the spot. “I… suppose you have a point.”

“Now, if you changed your mind and wanted to be more  _public_  about our relationship, that’s a different story.” She drew in a deep breath, absolutely adoring the smell of the broth. While her forte lay in fabric, she’d always been a bit envious of the cooking skills put on display by Ren and Yang, whenever they were able to commandeer the communal kitchen. “No one has a right to make you reveal something you’re uncomfortable with making public knowledge and he could’ve worded it better but you also can’t blame him for thinking you’re single when that’s exactly what you  _want_  people to think of you. It just means we’re doing a good job of keeping our relationship behind closed doors.” Pushing off from the desk, she walked over to her girlfriend, sticking the chopsticks inside the cup and holding it out. “Now, here. You need something more substantial than chocolate.”

Weiss quietly accepted the cup, going back over to Coco’s bed and sitting down. But she didn’t start eating yet, at least not that, seeing as she still had the chocolate bar to finish.

Now, she liked to think she knew her girlfriend pretty well by this point. When she was upset, she was very vocal about it- maybe not  _clear_ or  _concise_  but at least vocal- but, when she got quiet, it usually meant she’d just realized something and needed time to parse it out. It happened when Team RWBY formed, it happened after the fiasco with Blake, and it would likely keep happening, because that’s just how Weiss operated. And it was fine, she thought, because they’d reached a point in their relationship where she understood the process.

So, Coco went over and sat on the bed next to her girlfriend, silently showing her support by waiting without prompting.

About halfway through the cup, Weiss stopped. “What’s the difference?”

“Hm?” She turned her head, noting the honest confusion splayed over her girlfriend’s face.

“Between being low key and being public. Aside from just… announcing it, what would change?” Weiss shrugged, making an indistinct motion with her hand as her ears flicked. “I just- I don’t see how it would be different.”

“Well, for one thing, I’d like to walk you to classes.” She chuckled. “Call me old fashioned but I always find it sweet to just…  _talk_ , not just text, in the middle of the day, ya know?” Coco sighed, leaning back on her hands. “It would be nice to hang out with your team, too. They’re your friends and I’d like to get to know them a little better. I know Blake and Velvet talk but it kinda sucks hearing everything secondhand. Plus, I think you’d like hanging out with Velvet, Yatsu, and Fox; we’re a pretty laid back bunch. Oh, and dates, that’d be nice. Doesn’t have to be anything fancy or ostentatious, just… sitting by the fountain on a quiet night?”

“That sounds… nice.” She ate some more noodles before her nose scrunched up. “I don’t imagine we’d find a moment’s peace, though. There’s always someone making out by the fountains.”

Coco hummed, leaning forward again. “You have a point. Unless  _we’re_ the ones making out.”

That sent a jolt through her girlfriend, ice blue eyes immediately snapping to her, then away, while her ears laid back. “Don’t joke like that.”

“I wasn’t really joking.” She didn’t mind that her girlfriend didn’t seem too keen on physical affection. Some people were more prone to it than others, she got that. However, it  _did_ kinda bum her out that she couldn’t just wrap Weiss up in a hug whenever she wanted or sneak a kiss. They hadn’t properly talked it over and now seemed as good a chance as any; if that was off the table, then she’d adjust her expectations accordingly, but she  _did_ wonder why her girlfriend didn’t seem keen on it. “I mean, we don’t  _have_ to, of course. It was just a thought if we end up going public.”

“Coco, people aren’t supposed to  _do_ that in public.”

That made her stop. Every gear in her head ground to a halt. Because… she couldn’t quite… understand what ‘that’ meant. “Do… what?”

“ _That_ … the…” She made a vague hand gesture. “Touching each other like that- it’s improper.”

Suddenly, everything started turning again. Considering Weiss’ home life being… odd, at best, it should’ve occurred to her that physical affection wasn’t exactly… commonplace. Or, rather, it was probably presented in a much different manner, considering how closely all the Schnees guarded their emotions.

“If that’s how you feel, that’s fine,” she replied, opting for the path of least resistance. “But it’s really not that uncommon for people to hug or hold hands or even kiss out in public.”

In one of the tiniest voices she’d ever heard from her girlfriend, she heard a single word whispered out. “… really?”

“Really.” Favoring Weiss with a soft smile, she bumped their shoulders together. “No one’s going to think twice if they see us holding hands walking down the hall or hugging before going off to classes. We aren’t going to be looked down on for it and the teachers aren’t going to stop us- as long as we’re not late for class. Even a kiss- all the things you’ve seen people do around here, that’s all acceptable by society’s standards.”

Slowly, her ears perked up. “What about…  _behind_ closed doors? What would be… considered acceptable then?”

“That’s based on us.” Slowly, she scooted a little closer, noting that her girlfriend seemed to be relaxing by degrees. “I mean, for me, how we’ve been is okay. But… I’d kinda like to do this.”

She wrapped one arm around Weiss’ shoulders, pulling her ever so gently into her side. Instinctively, her girlfriend leaned her head onto her shoulder and relaxed into the embrace.

“This… is nice.”

“Yeah.” A wide smile curled her lips. “I kinda like it, too.” She could see the way her girlfriend fidgeted, as if contemplating setting the mostly empty noodle cup aside, and decided to gently encourage her. “If there’s something you’d like to try, I’m open to it.”

She let Weiss reach over and set the noodle cup on the nightstand, safely away from the edge, and expected something soft, like maybe threading their fingers together or wrapping an arm around her waist in kind.

What she  _didn’t_ expect was to find herself with a lap full of Weiss burrowing into her neck, arms thrown over her shoulders, and knees pressing against her hips. Coco wasn’t  _complaining_ , of course, but she didn’t expect it.

“Okay,” she said, pausing to push her glasses up her nose.

“Is this…”

“Yeah, it’s good!” Coco loosely wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “I mean, I like it.” Weiss hummed, squirming a little, pressing against her a bit more firmly. “If… there’s something else-”

“Could we try… laying down?”

A joke about moving too fast lay on the tip of her tongue but she refrained, instead taking a gamble of her own and pressing a soft kiss against Weiss’ temple. “Sure.”

The  _moment_ she’d laid down properly, her girlfriend was over top of her, and, for a moment, she felt a bit like a favorite blanket with the way Weiss practically  _dove_ into her, shifting erratically until she finally found a comfortable position, head tucked up under Coco’s chin as she rest atop her chest.

Blinking up at the ceiling, she tried to figure out exactly how they’d gone from ‘my girlfriend is ticked off’ to ‘now she’s using me as a body pillow’ but couldn’t seem to make the pieces fit.

That is, until it hit, forcing a laugh from her lips as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“What’s so funny?” A thread of uneasiness in her voice prompted fingers to start carding through her bangs, following them back to carefully trace around her ears.

“Nothing; it just took me a minute to figure it out.” She didn’t bother trying to look around, knowing that Weiss wasn’t very keen on meeting her gaze right then. “You’re a cuddle bug.”

“Ex _cuse_  you, I am  _no_ sort of bug-”

“It’s slang,” she said, her other hand smoothing down her girlfriend’s back. “It just means you like to cuddle- doing this, it’s called cuddling.”

“Oh.” A little bit of shifting as Weiss nuzzled into her chest. “So… this is okay?”

“More than okay.” Her eyes drifted closed. “It feels nice, holding you like this.”

They stayed like that for a while, just…  _existing_ with each other, until Weiss eventually pushed herself up. Coco opened her eyes, half expecting her girlfriend to want to head back to her room. She always rather liked her sleep and would rarely stay up late as a result.

“If we were to… be public… we would be able to do this more often, correct?”

Slowly, she nodded. “Of course. I mean, as long as we’re both comfortable, we can do this wherever you want. Any time.”

Something flashed across her eyes as she bit her lip, her ears twitching as she internally debated something. Then, she apparently made her decision.  “What about this?”

Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to Coco’s lips, and she absolutely  _melted_ into it. They’d kissed before, sure, but usually it was up to her to initiate and it didn’t last long. A meeting of the lips in greeting or farewell. But now, with the explicit permission to keep pushing until they found their boundaries, Weiss seemed intent and pushing them  _far_.

And… okay, it wasn’t great at first. Obviously. Her girlfriend hadn’t had much in the way of practice and that showed. Coco, on the other hand, had a bit more experience, and she managed to coax Weiss into playing a little game of Simon Says, enticing her into following along and mimicking the motions, and one of the woman’s constant strengths was her ability to learn very quickly.

Before either really knew it, they’d transitioned from kissing to full on making out, Coco’s hands roaming a bit while Weiss settled her weight against her again, both breaking for air only briefly before diving back into each other. Eventually, she decided to take another gamble and pushed, rolling them over, and that seemed to please Weiss even more, because now _her_ hands could roam. Again, her girlfriend proved herself a  _very_ adept student and her curiosity seemed to get the better of her, dipping beneath her tank top more than once, inching a little higher with every pass.

Coco felt content to let her keep going, focused solely on the way their lips meshed, even daring enough to let her tongue slip out and lick at Weiss’ lips, which parted either in surprise or longing. Tough to say, though the nails suddenly raking down her back hinted at the latter.

But that seemed to be the extent of how far they’d be going tonight. Beneath the enthusiasm with which her actions were met, she could feel the little hints of trepidation beginning to creep in, the touches beneath her shirt retreating rather than pushing farther, and she throttled down her own actions in response.

By the time they came to a soft, slow halt, they were both breathless, and she had smudges on her glasses from where they’d slipped and pressed against skin, but she couldn’t be bothered by that. Her girlfriend laid beneath her, flushed and smiling- really, nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

“Are you two done? Or should we leave the room?”

Apparently, she spoke too soon.

Coco really anticipated Weiss reacting strongly- perhaps pushing her off or snapping out a sharp response- but instead she just… froze, as if waiting for some sign as to what she should do.

She looked over to the doorway, where Velvet, Yatsu, and Fox stood, their arms filled with various good, most of it looking like food- because, as hunters, there could never be enough food in their room. Then she smiled. “Nah, you’re good. We’re just going to cuddle a bit more.” Her gaze shifted back to her girlfriend. “Right?”

“Y-yeah.” A shaky nod, obviously apprehensive about letting others see this newfound side of their relationship, but willing to give it a chance, at least.

So Coco eased herself down beside Weiss while the rest of her team entered the room, continuing whatever conversation they’d been holding prior to opening the door. Although hesitant at first, her girlfriend inevitably rolled onto her side and curled into her, again tucking her head in under Coco’s chin and nuzzling into her chest, looping her arms around her waist. When she returned the embrace, she could feel Weiss relaxing by degrees until she’d completely unwound, though her ears kept flicking at every noise the roommates made as they went about getting ready for bed.

Reaching up, she pulled off her sunglasses and set them beside her pillow, allowing her eyes to close. She’d had to coax her girlfriend into returning to her dorm room at some point but, for now, they could just rest and enjoy each other.

With a curl to her lips, she opted to address a lingering concern at the back of her mind. “You know what this means, right?”

A bone weary sigh answered her. “I’m going to have to thank him, aren’t I?”

“I was  _going_ to say this means we have to tell your sister.” With her relationship with every other member of her family remained rocky at best, Weiss actually held Winter in high regard and, as such, absolutely loathed keeping secrets from her. “From what you’ve said, I don’t think she’d appreciate finding out secondhand that her little sister is dating such a perfect specimen such as myself.”

A short burst of laughter puffed out against her collarbone and she smiled wider. “I’ll call her tomorrow.”

“Good.” She paused. “My family’s going to  _love_ you.”

“We already do!” Velvet piped up, and that prompted a bit of a laugh from all of them.

* * *

The next morning, they started trying out their new agreement. Teams RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR all packed themselves into one of the tables- and they could’ve spread out if they’d wanted to, but with Weiss and Coco shoulder-to-shoulder, everyone else seemed content to sit closer together too. It was nice, seeing their respective circles of friends interacting, laughing and joking, though Coco felt Jaune’s glances their way every now and again.

They really didn’t  _do_ too much. A kiss in greeting when they met outside the cafeteria and Weiss didn’t seem to shy away when she wrapped an arm around her shorter girlfriend’s shoulders. She didn’t seem too keen on  _initiating_ anything, either, scanning around occasionally while her ears flicked. After they sat down, though, she started to relax, even lean into Coco’s side after they’d both finished eating.

When it came time to head to class, though, there remained one little obstacle. “Uh, Weiss? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Jaune looked a bit sheepish and while it was obvious Weiss didn’t look forward to the conversation, she gave a nod. “Go ahead.”

“I just wanted to apologize for yesterday.” He reached up, scratching at the back of his head. “It was kinda rude of me to expect you to, uh, advertise your private life when that’s not something you like to do. I guess I was just… being… um…”

“An idiot?”

Coco lightly bumped their shoulders together, though she couldn’t help the curl to her lips. While she  _did_ love her girlfriend’s blunt nature, there were better alternatives.

“Yeah, that’s definitely one way of putting it.” He offered an awkward chuckle. “Anyway, I just, uh, sorry. About that.”

“At least you learned your lesson,” she said, though another prod softened her expression. “And I appreciate your apology.”

Then his gaze shifted to Coco and he swallowed hard. “You’re… not going to beat me up for hitting on your girlfriend, are you?”

Reaching up, she lowered her shades enough to fix him with a long, cool stare. “You have  _so much_  to unlearn about socially acceptable behavior, dude.”

“I’m starting to notice that,” he said, shuffling back to head towards his team. “Uh, I’m gonna. Go now. Bye!”

After he’d scurried away, Weiss raised a hand and rubbed at her temple. “For as much as he annoys me, I do feel bad for how awkward he is.”

“This coming from the person who didn’t know what  _cuddling_ was.”

“Oh, don’t you start.” Although she hesitated for a brief moment, Weiss turned and wrapped her arms around Coco’s waist, tucking her head under the woman’s chin again- it seemed to be her favorite thing to do. “I didn’t say I don’t have my awkward moments as well.”

“Everyone does,” she replied, returning the embrace and chuckling. “Well, everyone except me. I’m just that good.”

“Oh please.” She could  _hear_ the eyeroll in her girlfriend’s voice but noted that she didn’t seem keen on moving far enough away for it to be seen. “Deflate your ego a little; we can’t be late for class.”

“Well, we  _could_ , but you’d give me an earful for it.” Coco pointed out and bent her head to brush a kiss beside one feline ear. “Let’s go.”

They walked to class, hand-in-hand, heading to hers first seeing as the heiress could use her glyphs to speed herself to her own class without issue. She tried to argue for the other way around- none of her professors would be too bothered by her strolling in late by a few minutes- but ultimately decided not to press the issue. After all, maybe they could switch things up after Weiss acclimated to the idea.

Probably not but she could hope.

“Will you have a lot of homework today?”

Coco hummed. “Probably not. Mostly studying for tests this week. Why?”

She glanced at her girlfriend, felt the way she squeezed her hand tighter. “It’s supposed to be a nice night. I thought we could walk by the fountain.”

For a moment, she considered they might be moving too far too fast but then she remembered who she was dealing with here. Weiss moved at precisely the speed she wanted and bore whatever consequence that entailed. She’d just have to keep an eye on her girlfriend’s tells. “Sounds like a perfect night. We could even go into town for a bite. My treat.”

“You  _know_ I can pay-”

“And I  _know_  I want to pay.” She made a motion with her other hand. “Sort of a, one picks the place and the other pays, and we can trade off. Or we could go half-and-half.”

Weiss made a noise caught between acknowledging and annoyance. “I don’t see why I can’t simply pay.”

Coco pulled lightly on her hand, bringing them to a stop against the hallway walls, other students passing them without even raising a brow. “Because I want to spoil you. Is  _that_ a better reason?”

Then she leaned down and caught her girlfriend’s lips in a quick kiss, which seemed to change her mind rather effectively. “Well… when you put it  _that_ way.”

With a bit of a smirk and a swagger, satisfied she’d won Weiss over so quickly, Coco winked and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s hand before they started down the hallway again.

She really couldn’t wait until the end of the day or getting to open the little notebook she kept in her nightstand with date ideas. It was about time they stopped being ideas and started being reality.


End file.
